The Reaper's Wakeup Call
by Glass-Snow
Summary: Grell's angel friend Alexander decides to give the red reaper a wake up call. When he does the shinigami has other things in mind. OC/Grell Oneshot Based on RP  SMUT/LEMON/R-RATED


Alexander was an angel of decency and he wasn't going to let that lazy reaper sleep all day.

After getting up at seven in the morning he went around the house and cleaned the spider webs and the kitchen until the babies woke up at seven forty-two.

Whilst he was getting them ready for the day he noticed Grell still wasn't out of bed.

After that it was eight-fifteen in the morning and Alexander had nothing to do except sit on the couch crocheting a powder blue drawstring bag and tending to the children.

After he was done with that it was nearly nine o'clock and he was getting fed up with the reaper's laziness. He made some tea and went into her bedroom, "Grell?" he whispered softly to her, gently touching the large lump that lay under the covers in the middle of the bed, and "It's late. Time to wake up."

No response, except some small twitching, and a hand revealing itself lazily.

The angel sighed and moved his magenta coloured fringe from his eyes before shaking the lump harder, "Grell wake up," he told her tensely, "I'm at the end of my rope."

Perhaps he had gone too far because the hand that had appeared a moment ago was pulling him onto the bed and a pair of strong feminine arms wrapped around his torso, "Ah…ah…Grell," he was frightened that he had gone too far and was in trouble, "I'm sorry I-" he was cut off by the red reaper's sleepy lips.

"For what?" she asked, her voice was predatory, and she moved even closer to him.

Even as he tried to pull away her grip tightened, she was much stronger than she made herself out to be.

"Crimson please," He begged her, flapping his wings slightly, "This is indecent." He turned his head away from her lips, which threatened to meet his again.

She whined sensually, kissing his shoulder and removing his white dress shirt slowly, "Oh but darling," she licked his ear making him shudder and struggle harder to get away from the redhead, "I'm horny and you're here."

He gasped at her bluntness and shoved his hands into her chest, "No Grell!" he clutched his unbuttoned shirt together and scrambled to the edge of the bed, "This is wholly indecent. Molesting an angel. For goodness sake aren't you ashamed?" he chastised.

The Red Thing pouted, "You've never given me your body," She got up and danced around the room, taking her clothes off, "Please?" she got back into bed with a vial of body oil in hand and scooted closer to him, which caused him to nearly fall off the bed, had she not caught him and got on top of him.

"Grell!" he cried out in anger and pleasure when she moved against him, "Please, stop!"

She only moaned and removed his shirt, "Alexander…" she moaned hotly.

He had to admit it felt good and he wanted her, oh goodness did he want her. He knew it was wrong and he still struggled but jeez he was almost in a state of pure bliss.

She now moved to the pink lolita skirt he wore and slipped her long slender fingers up his thighs making him arch his back with a moan, "G-Grell please…I don't…oh…want thiiiss."

That only made her go higher into his skirt, "Oh, I think you do Angel." She kissed him hard, grabbing his aroused member making him moan loudly. He kept trying to push her away, but each time he found his will power slipping, his strength fading.

He twitched and moaned under her, it was almost too much, and he was giving in. Now she was licking his collarbone and neck.

She stroked it a couple of times before removing the rest of his clothes and grinding against him again.

This time he let her, putting his hands on her shoulders and moaning, the transgendered reaper knew how rock her hips.

She grinned, knowing she had him, she moaned, low and deep, a sign of pure pleasure. Grell soaked her fingers in the oil and stuck her index in the angel, making him squeal, "Grell…" he protested feebly, his wings twitching with pleasure and fear, "Really, let's not."

The crimson reaper only put a finger from her free hand to his lips and put a second finger inside of him, "No," her tone was drenched finality; "You want this, I want this. I'm not stopping."

She moved her fingers in a scissoring motion, making him cry out in painful pleasure, "Shush," she whispered in his ear and removed her fingers, "I will be gentle. You know I would never you hurt you, right, Angel?"

Alexander looked her in the eyes and nodded, clinging to her and wrapping his wings around them loosely. Grell nuzzled his neck and put the angel's legs around her waist, entering him slowly.

"Grell," he moaned, breathlessly, arms around her neck, "Please."

Grell grinned and pushed herself deeper into the angel moaning, "You fight against something, ohh, that you know you want so badly." She moved slowly and gently, taking one of her arms from around his waist and touching his leaking erection gently. Alexander shuddered at her touches and moaned deeply.

Going faster inside of him she gripped his penis and rubbed her hands across the shaft, gripping it tight enough for pleasure. Alex moaned once more as she touched him, rubbing circles on his tip with her thumb, "Grell, more please. Please."

She only slowed her movements, poking the tip of his cock was almost the only pleasure he got, "Beg." She commanded with a grin on her face and mischief ever present in her eyes. It wasn't something he could take; to have almost all his pleasure cut off was torture, but begging? No…he was too proud for that, angels didn't beg, especially for sexual rewards; he shook his head, "No. I won't beg."

With that she pulled out and took her hands away from him with a shrug, "Too bad. I was enjoying our little fuck too."

No, wait that wasn't what the angel wanted, he sat up, "Oh no please," his voice was slightly desperate, "Please Grell, lets resume." He sat on his knees and looked her in the eyes, to which she responded by laying next to him and fondling her still erect member with a low yet obviously disappointed moan.

He wished he were over there now, making her moan. He wanted please her, to show her his affections.

He wanted her to see him, as more than the angel that lived in her house, more than her husband's lover.

All he wanted was to see her being pleased with him, happy with his actions.

Alex sighed and got on top of her, trying to look playfully pouty but ends up making himself look sad, "Please Grell. I want you," he tried to make it sound pitiful, and it almost did, if not a little whiney, "Please…I'm begging, I need you."

Grell's lips twisted in a smirk and she sat up, putting him back in her lap and entering him slowly.

He moaned at the pleasure being restored and wrapped his arms around her, clinging, "Oh! Oh Grell," he cried out.

She simply stroked one of his wings and his hair, laying them down she kissed his temple and started moving slowly. Alex moved with her, wanting the pleasure to last forever, "Please, more." He begged again, almost shamelessly this time, causing the reaper to grin and go harder inside of him.

She licked the cold sweat off of his neck and chest, making him moan her name louder.

She couldn't help it now; she thrust into him hard and fast, clinging to him as tight as he was to her.

She sat them up, biting his shoulder softly, bouncing him up and down on her cock, and making him scream in his pleasure, "Grell! Oh, Grell, MORE! PLEASE!" he arched his back, gasping loudly and moving his hips with hers.

She proceeded to go harder, faster, her whole length inside of him, she moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head before taking the angel's mouth and jamming her tongue inside. He kissed her back his tongue exploring her mouth and almost reaching the top of her throat. It was like heaven, better even.

He wanted this, he always had and he started crying. He hated crying, in front of anyone and he was sure that he was going to ruin the moment because she broke the kiss and started stroking his hair but she kept going whispering in his ear, "I want you. Your body, your devotion, your soul, I want everything about you and I want you to want me, want my praise, want my love, want me to look at you. I want you to be desperate, to do anything for my affection, knowing you'll rarely get it."

Alex tilted his head back in a moan, "Yes! Yes, Grell please!" She took his member in her hands and pumped it again before taking a cum covered finger and putting the substance on her tongue and shoving said tongue in the celestial being's mouth once more, making him taste himself.

It wasn't bad, the flavour mixed with Crimson's saliva, making for a unique taste. He had moved in deeper to get more, wanting to taste her even more when she pulled away, stomping her movements, ''Uh-uh~,'' she smiled.

Oh what fresh, sexually depriving hell had she planned for him this time? He looked at her curiously, "Oh?" he wondered as she pulled out of him. Her grin was small and her eyes loving as she moved to sit in his lap, piercing herself on him, moaning softly, "Alexander…" he loved hearing her moan his name.

They moved together once again, their bodies melting together as he spread his wings around them. Their curves fit in all the right places, their lips locked in a passionate kiss and their moans forming a steady rhythm. Grell and Alexander both touched each other everywhere, learning, exploring every curve and space that the other had and it made the experience all the better.

Their movements sped up, faster and harder both of them crying out each other's name, heads thrown back in orgasm. Alexander came inside of Grell and she came all over the both of them as their bodies contracted together and relaxed. Both beings fell on the bed, a little ways from each other as a break from the heat they produced together.

After a while they moved to close again, holding each other in silence. ''I love you my Crimson Angel," Ale broke the silence, stroking her hair, "I will do anything for you."

She laughed, her head against his chest, "Even serve me like a butler?"

He nodded, "Yes."

She closed her eyes, "I'll have to try that sometime.''

For now, another nap, one in which Alexander gladly took part in.


End file.
